ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cerberus
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:CerberusCategory:High Notorious Monsters Notes: :*50,000 HP :*Spawns behind the Gates of Halvung (opened with a Cast Metal Plate) at (I-8). Respawn time is 48 to 72 hours after death, or 12 to 36 hours after maintenance. During this period, spawn chances occur in one hour intervals. :*Uses 20' massive damage AoE move called Gates of Hades at the last 25% of its life. About 1/3 of his TP moves will be this, which can be stunned. :*Resistant to Elemental Magic, but susceptible to melee damage and Avatars. :*Always drops 1 Cerberus Meat, 2 Cerberus Claws and 1 Cerberus Hide. :*Barfira has been reported to significantly reduce Magma Hoplon spikes damage. :*200+ ice resist and Barparalyzra are reported to prevent paralysis from Ululation. :*All TP attacks can be stunned. :*Does not build a resistance to Stun like other HNM. :*Cerberus has a slight Auto-Regen. Special attacks: :* Lava Spit - AoE Fire damage. :* Sulfurous Breath - Single target(can be Multi-Target depending on position of tanks) physical attack which can be absorbed by 1 to 3 shadows. :* Ululation - AoE Paralyze. :* Magma Hoplon - Stoneskin (~1000 damage) plus potent Blaze Spikes effect. :* Scorching Lash - Powerful Backwards Cone Attack (Only used when hate is pulled from behind.) :* Gates of Hades - Exceptionally powerful AoE Fire damage and potent Burn effect (40 HP /tick). Can only be used when HP is 25% and under. ::*Both the Stun spell and Bash abilities are sufficient means of interrupting Gates of Hades. Head Butt does not land. Strategy Notes: :*Should be tanked from the front as Scorching Lash can potentially one-shot tanks with missing shadows. :*Attacks fast due to Triple Attack. Taking turns with Elemental Seal + Slow or Slow II is useful for helping tanks keep shadows. Does not have Triple Attack, very low natural delay. :*Mages resting should do so outside of 20' to dodge Paralyze from Ululation and reduce extra casts of Paralyna. :*Recommended 3 Stunners MINIMUM. More is safer. :*At 25% Cerberus will begin to use Gates of Hades when it gets TP. The cast time is long enough to Stun fairly easily, however lag from competing linkshells or even your own alliance can easily allow Gates of Hades to go off even if your Stun appears in log window to go through. It is especially dangerous because Cerberus can use a second Gates of Hades immediately after you Stun the first. :*Being hit with Gates of Hades will usually kill 4-18 people in your alliance depending on luck and resists. Being hit twice in a row will wipe your alliance. In the event of getting hit with Gates of Hades you should focus immediately on healing tanks and calling out which stunners are still alive. Stunners should focus entirely on stunning and nothing else when it is their turn. :*Cerberus does not build a resistance to Stun. Sometimes the log may show that Stun had no effect, but this only means that more than one person had started casting at the same time. As it is not possible to Stun a mob that is already stunned, subsequent Stuns will have no effect until the first Stun wears. Because of this, it is advised to set up a stun order and make sure the stunners follow it. Going out of order not only uses up MP, but could also lead to a recast timer not being up when needed, allowing Gates of Hades to go off. :*There is a moderate chance of success to remove Magma Hoplon using Fenrir's Lunar Roar blood pact ability. Nyzul Isle: :*Possible boss of the 60th, 80th, and 100th floors. One random Nyzul weapon will always drop. :*On floor 100, Cerberus will also use Gates of Hades at low health. It will also drop two weapons: One for the job of the Runic Disc holder, and another random one. :*Uses Magma Hoplon repeatedly when low on health. Historical Background In Greek mythology, Cerberus was a three-headed monster dog that had a snake for a tail. Some accounts give Cerberus 50 or 100 heads. Cerberus guarded the gates at the entrance of the Underworld for Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Cerberus was positioned on the far side of the River Acheron (river of woe), the river Charon would ferry the dead across for the fee of 1 obolus. Cerberus’ role was to keep the dead in the underworld and the living out of the underworld. Thus, Cerberus can be considered the first depiction of a “hell-hound”. Hercules’ 12th (and final) labor was to capture Cerberus. Hercules was able to wrestle Cerberus and capture it. While Cerberus was considered an imposing guard dog that remained ever vigilant and let no one pass who shouldn’t, Orpheus used music to make Cerberus fall asleep, Hermes used water from the River Lethe to also make Cerberus fall asleep, and Psyche made Cerberus fall asleep using spiked honeycakes. Cerberus was the offspring of the monsters Typhon and Echidna. Its siblings were Chimera, Orthrus (a 2-headed monster dog), Hydra, Ladon, Ethon, the Nemean Lion, and the Sphinx. Cerberus is the English rendering of the Greek Kerberos which means “demon of the pit”. Additional Information This unearthly three-headed beast prowls the tunnels of Halvung. Cerberus was discovered buried in igneous rock during a construction project. The beast went on a rampage until the mercenary captain Gurfurlur managed to tame him. Although Cerberus is faithful to his master, one of his heads is continually afflicted with a craving, which puts the beast in a constant foul mood. In his endless rage, Cerberus spews toxic flames without cease or concern for surroundings, resulting in many hapless tragedies. It is for this reason that even the menacing Troll mercenaries are said to cover their ears and shiver in fear when the jarring roar of Cerberus echoes through the tunnels.